Currently, an application that transmits a multimedia service packet using a WiFi technology is increasingly popular. A WiFi channel is highly interfered with, and there are many unstable factors when a packet is transmitted using the WiFi channel.
In the prior art, a WiFi chip directly discards an error packet, and does not make full use of an error correction function of a codec to perform error correction on some specific error packets. In addition, WiFi uses an automatic repeat request (ARQ) mechanism to improve link stability. However, because a multimedia service has real time quality, retransmitting the error packet using the ARQ mechanism of WiFi results in shortfalls such as poor definition of a transmitted image, poor video fluency, and voice jitter.